The present invention relates generally to tool boxes and the like. More particularly, the present invention is related to an internally compartmentalized tool box adapted to be used as a stand or support stool by a tradesman.
As will be recognized by those skilled in the various trades, possession of a rugged and functional tool box is vitally important. In the practice of carpentry, for example, several dozen tools, fittings and miscellaneous items must be readily accessible in order to efficiently complete most jobs. Access to a convenient stool which will allow the tradesman to sit when necessary and which will doubly function as a safe step stool for reaching elevated positions is certainly advantageous. Most tradesman are limited in the amount of tools they can carry by the storage capacity of their truck, van or other business vehicle. For this reason it is highly desirable to combine a stool which can be safely used on the job with a tool carrier with sufficient internal volume to properly house required tool and equipment.
In the prior art a variety of combined tool carrier and stool devices have been suggested. For example, the general principal is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,051,540; 3,407,899; 1,169,008; and 2,667,658.
While various internal storage compartments have been employed in the prior art, it is important to maintain a low center of gravity whereby to increase the stability of the stool. Along these lines, it is important that access doors by symmetrical and that they do not unbalance the stand, whether they are open or closed. Finally, it is important that the upper supporting surface should be protected against inadvertent slipping, whereby to prevent falling or tripping.